truthbetoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Even Salt Looks Like Sugar
Even Salt Looks Like Sugar is the third episode of the first season of Truth Be Told. It is the third episode of the series overall. Synopsis Identifying a new suspect has unintended consequences in Poppy's personal life. Plot This episode of Truth Be Told gives us more background into Poppy’s family. It’s something that’s been sorely lacking so far in the show and here we see a lot of tension come to the foreground as it’s explored. We begin with Warren laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood while Poppy records her latest podcast, concentrating on Owen’s involvement and potential guilt. The next day, Poppy finds out that she doesn’t have clearance to visit Warren anymore and hears the news that he’s been stabbed. In the prison hospital, Warren requests to be put back into general population after his release despite the warnings of the officer. After seeking legal advice from Ingram’s colleague, Poppy decides to get help from an old biker friend, Jerbic, requesting he send a message to Warren in prison. While visiting her father, she receives a call from Warren and asks him if he knew about his mother’s affair with Chuck Buhrman. It turns out he did, because he saw them together and told his dad about it months before the murder. This prompts her to visit Melanie, asking her why she lied about her affair with Owen. Realising what she’s getting at, Melanie tells her that Owen had a solid alibi and so did Erin as she was passed out drunk. We then cut to Erin as she breaks into her old house. Lenie finds her in the bedroom and confronts her about her reason for showing up. A drunk Erin explains that she wants her life back as her sister has taken it all from her, starting with the house. They then decide to see their solicitor to discuss the sale of it. However, he explains that Josie is the executor and the title can only be transferred to her. Back home, Poppy’s father confronts her about seeing Jerbic. He tells her that he hasn’t seen him in years and now owes him a favour. After finding out who she’s helping, he becomes even angrier and storms out. This causes an argument between Ingram and Poppy to break out as he’s not happy with what his wife is doing, believing it to be too dangerous. After the argument, Poppy receives another call from Markus who has found out more information about Owen’s alibi. It turns out that there were some discrepancies and some time unaccounted for while he was on call that night. Lenie manages to find where Josie is staying after she gives a package for her to the solicitor. As she knocks on her door, Josie comes out but quickly pushes her sister away and shuts the door. In the meantime, Poppy heads to Owen’s house and confronts him about his affair with Erin, requesting he come on her podcast. He refuses though and instead threatens her, given she’s treading on dangerous ground. We then see exactly what he means as we cut to her father’s bar where the police arrive and cite him on a number of unimportant violations, arresting her younger sister for unpaid parking tickets. As they protest, the policemen leave, asking where Poppy is and to tell her Owen Cave sends his best. At the station, Cydie is humiliated and stripped down out of her make-up, wig and jewellery before being sent to jail with the other criminals. Poppy then arrives with the rest of the family to bail her out. When Poppy’s father sees how Cydie looks however, he quickly blames Poppy before angrily grabbing her throat, causing Ingram to stop the exchange. The episode then ends with Poppy back on her podcast talking about survival while Warren tells the prisoner in the cell next to him that he will get revenge. Cast Main Recurring Special Guest Star Co-Starring Trivia Quotes Gallery Images |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes